An Interlude A Hearts & Flowers vignette
by skywise012000
Summary: For cats tail. A Gene/Alex/Tom 3some. You should really read H&F before reading this although you can read this as just a PWP it would mean more if you read H&F first.


Title : An Interlude (Hearts & Flowers)

Pairing : Gene/Alex/Tom

Rating : Very definitely Brown Cortina (for the threesome nortiness)

Word Count : 3900 approx

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Gene and Alex belong to Kudos and the BBC. Tom belongs to Tabby-Cat

A/N : This was written in response to a challenge from cats-tail. It's a short add on to cats-tail's mega!fic Hearts & Flowers which you should read before you read this or it won't really make much sense to you. Go - read it. It's brilliant and you really won't be disappointed. Why would you be? It's a fanfic that's spawned its own fanfic! On the other hand, this is just total PWP so you could just read it on that level.

Many many thanks to funkygibbon for wielding the mighty red pen in such fine style.

***********************************************

"Nah. Sorry mate, I just don't get it."

Gene raised his glass to his lips and took another mouthful.

"What you need is a nice bird," he continued thoughtfully. "Someone with nice, warm tits to play with, and a big, round arse to curl up against at night. A bird. That's what you want."

Tom shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way mate. I wish it did. God knows my life would be a damn sight easier if it did."

It was late on Saturday night and they were curled up in Gene's study, Gene lounging in his armchair and Tom stretched out in front of the crackling fire which he was idly poking, watching the logs collapse and sparks fly up the chimney.

Downstairs they could hear Alex moving around, tidying away the remains of their meal, singing to herself as she worked. The two men had taken themselves off to hide before she could rope them into doing the washing up and had spent a very pleasant 30 minutes making a hole in Gene's whiskey collection which had resulted in them now feeling pleasantly mellow.

The girls had been sent off to stay with Uncle Chris and Auntie Shaz and Gene had been looking forward to a weekend of just himself and Alex, the house to themselves like it had been in the early days, but Tom had phoned that morning to say that he'd just broken up with his boyfriend. Alex had felt she'd no alternative but to invite him over, despite Gene's eye rolling as he heard her extend the invitation.

"I had to." She'd explained when she put the phone down. "He sounded so upset. He was nearly in tears."

Gene had graciously accepted her apology - right after she'd given him a mind numbing blow job and he was just too limp and satiated to do anything else.

They'd watched Tom work his way through a succession of men over the last few years, and if Alex had noticed that they were all tall, blonde and bearing a striking resemblance to the person currently lying breathless on the bed, she'd said nothing feeling that it was for Tom to work through his obsession by himself.

Tom had duly presented himself at 7 o'clock and the three of them had wolfed down the chilli Alex had made that afternoon, together with more than a couple of bottles of wine before Gene and Tom had made good their escape. The conversation had turned from football to families before ending up at this point.

Gene was honestly perplexed at why Tom would prefer men to women and Tom was trying to explain, although he felt it was like trying to describe a sunflower to a blind man.

"A woman doesn't understand." Tom went on. "It's like," he paused, trying to order his thoughts, "a woman hasn't got a dick . ."

"I should bloody well hope not!" Gene interjected.

"No, listen. A woman hasn't got a dick, so she doesn't really know how it feels to a bloke when he's hard." Tom glanced up at Gene to see if he was making any sense to him. "A woman'll do her best but she'll treat your cock like it's an appendage, always stroking too soft, or pulling too hard, or scraping her nails on it."

Both men shuddered at the thought of nails scratching up their cocks.

"But a bloke, well, a bloke's got a cock of his own. He knows all the secret, sensitive places. How to touch you just under the ridge, how to give that little twist of the wrist when he's wanking you, how to play with your balls until you're ready to scream"

Gene twitched uncomfortably, beginning to feel the first stirrings of an erection as Tom continued, blithely unaware of the effect he was having.

"And blow jobs."

"Wha . . ." Gene coughed hoarsely, "what about 'em?"

"You know. How women never seem to get it just right - slurping you down before you're ready. Teeth! Tom opened his eyes and winked at Gene. "Believe me mate, you haven't had a proper blow job until you've had one from a bloke. All that hot wetness around you, tongue hitting all the right spots, suction like you wouldn't believe . . . . "

Gene shifted in his chair, trying to ease himself into a more comfortable position with being too obvious about it.

"Yeah." He said. "Like you'd know what it's like with a bird. A great nancy like you." Not, perhaps, the wittiest thing he could have said, he thought, but it was hard to think straight just at the moment.

Tom sat up, surprised.

"Of course I've slept with women." He told Gene. "Quite a few actually when I was younger. I had to sleep with women before I could be sure that I really preferred blokes."

He eyed Gene slyly. "Don't tell me you've never slept with a bloke."

Gene choked on his whiskey.

"Of course I haven't, you perverted little sod. What d'you take me for?"

"Alright, tell me you've never looked at another bloke and _wanted_ to sleep with him then."

"Of course no . . . . . " Gene spluttered, breaking off as his mind tripped back to another brown haired man in a dingy bedsit in Manchester, sitting on a sad little fold down bed, his hands tangled in Gene's hair, his tongue licking at Gene's lips; Gene's arms around his slim waist pulling him in tighter for a moment before, regretfully, pushing him back and away, muttering _ 'We can't, Sam. I . . . I can't.' _before walking resolutely to the door and closing it behind him forever.

"Who was it?" Tom's voice was soft, understanding and intimate, and Gene's eyes slid up to the mantelpiece, to the framed photograph of himself and Sam. Tom followed his gaze to the photo, flicking back to see a wave of loss and regret pass across Gene's face.

Gene turned back to face Tom, who was now kneeling upright in front of him.

" I can't say I 'aven't thought about it, once." He admitted honestly. "But that was coz it was _him_ not coz he was a bloke."

"It's always about the person." Tom whispered, leaning in a little closer, fully expecting a shove in the chest and a coarse rebuff, but Gene just sat and looked at him, still lost in the past, seeing another face superimposed over Tom's.

They were so similar, Gene thought, same hair, same build, it could be Sam sitting in front of him.

Tom inched closer, his breath now wafting across Gene's face. Slowly, so slowly, he closed the gap between them, giving Gene every chance to pull away, to stop this before it began. But Gene was still, his eyes half closed as Tom finally _'Oh God, finally'_ laid his lips onto Gene's mouth.

The kiss was chaste, Tom's lips almost unmoving as he waited for Gene to push him away. When nothing happened, Tom parted his lips slightly, allowing the tip of his tongue to flick across Gene's closed mouth. With a groan that sounded almost like pain, Gene opened his mouth to allow Tom access, his arms coming around Tom's waist to pull him in closer, his own tongue reaching out timidly to taste Tom's lips before retreating back into his mouth. Tom laid his hands on Gene's face, tilting his head slightly and stroking his cheek before chasing Gene's tongue with his own.

Tom was ecstatic. After so many years of wanting Gene, loving him from a distance, at last he was where he'd always wanted to be - in Gene's arms, kissing him. A low whimper broke out of Tom's throat as he leaned into the kiss, pushing Gene back until he was resting against the chair back, Tom all but climbing up his body to stay in contact with his mouth.

The sound and movement seemed to wake Gene out of his trance and he began to push Tom away from him. Gene wrenched his lips away and gasped, "No. I can't." Tom chased after him, scrambling up onto Gene's lap, reaching for his face again.

"Christ, Gene. I've waited so long. If this is all I'll ever have of you, please, let me kiss you, just this once. I'm begging you."

"Alex." Gene whispered, turning his head away from Tom's questing lips. "I can't. Alex"

"Alex is finding it quite a turn on actually."

Tom threw himself backwards off Gene's lap, hitting the ground with a thump as he twisted to face her.

"Lexi," he stuttered, " I'm sorry. I . . . err . . ."

She walked further into the room and sat down on the arm of Gene's chair. Gene just stared at her, frozen, waiting for whatever she would decide to do.

"Lexi," Tom started again. "It wasn't Gene, it was me. I'm so sorry. I jumped him. He was the jumpee. . . . . . "

Alex leaned forward until her face was nearly touching Tom's.

"I know." She said softly. "I've always known how you feel about him. You told me. Remember?"

She chuckled and the sudden sound made both men jump.

"I've actually been waiting for this to happen." She went on. "I'm amazed it's taken you as long as it has."

Gene flushed and looked down at the ground while Tom tried to look anywhere but at the two people he felt he'd betrayed.

"I never meant to hurt you, Lexi." He apologised. "I just - Oh Christ."

"Tom," Alex whispered. "Just shut up and kiss him. I want to see you do it."

Her eyes met Tom's and a knowing smile passed between them. Unseen by Gene, Alex threw Tom a wink and pulled him up by his collar until he was once again on his knees in front of Gene's chair. She wrapped one hand around Tom's neck and the other around Gene's and pulled them until their faces were once again close enough to touch.

"Alex." Gene's growl was low and dangerous although it was noticeable to the other two that he didn't try to pull away. "I. .."

"Yes you do - I just saw you. And now I want to watch you do it again."

Tom moved in closer still and touched Gene's lips with his own. Gene was stiff and unmoving, profoundly uncomfortable with the whole situation but not yet panicked enough to run. Deciding just to go with the flow, Tom flicked his tongue along the seam of Gene's lips, unsurprised when there was no reaction. He nibbled at Gene's lower lip, his hands sliding up to hold Gene's head, fingertips playing with the soft blonde hair that curled down Gene's neck.

Suddenly and without warning, Gene capitulated. His mouth opened with a sigh which allowed Tom's tongue to dart inside the warm cavern of Gene's mouth, searching for, finding and twisting his tongue around Gene's. Opening one eye, Tom could see that Gene's eyes were closed, his eyelashes fluttering against the skin of his cheek. He could see Alex's head bent, sucking on Gene's neck and he could feel her hand sliding between his chest and Gene's flicking open the button's of Gene's shirt, exposing the white skin of his chest.

Tom pulled away from the heaven that was Gene's mouth to watch as Alex moved into to take his place, her lips moving over Gene's with practised ease as she continued to open his shirt, pulling the material away from his body to expose him to Tom's avid gaze. She reached out and grasped Tom's hand, directing it away from Gene's hair and down to his chest. Tom immediately took the hint and spread his hands wide, smoothing over Gene's skin, brushing over his nipples before he leaned down to taste the sheen of moisture that had spread across his body.

Gene jumped when he felt Tom's hands on him but Alex soothed him, the familiar taste of her keeping him grounded, encouraging him to relax and accept. The hands touching him were knowing and adept, sliding heavily across his flesh, the fingertips pressing into his muscles, making him melt; the mouth that followed the hands was sure, seeking out all the places that needed to be touched with unerring instinct.

There were hands everywhere - moving across his back, sliding down his stomach to the waistband of his trousers, in his hair, touching his face. Two mouths fastened themselves to either side of his neck, one biting down hard, the other open and wet, licking a trail up to his ear. And _God_ he wanted more. One mouth, he couldn't even tell whose it was anymore, sucked and bit its way down his chest towards his stomach, nibbling at his waist and making him jerk. The other fastened itself to his nipple, making him squirm.

_"Yes" _he moaned, and _"Please" _and _"Oh God". _

He was vaguely aware of Tom and Alex undressing but they made sure that one of them was always touching him, kissing him, stroking him. He was lost in the sensations they were drawing out of him and he didn't resist when two pairs of hands tugged at him, pulling him down, out of the chair and laying him down on the carpet in front of the fire. He lay like a sacrifice to their desires, giving himself up to them, drowning in a well of sensuality that he could never have imagined, his cock hard, throbbing with his pulse. His arousal was almost painful in its intensity.

Gene reached out blindly wanting to feel warm skin against his own. His hand came to rest against Tom's chest and he felt the sharp intake of breath as, of his own accord for the first time, Gene allowed himself to touch the other man. Tom sat very still as Gene explored his body, large hand running over his shoulders and down his arms, skimming across his chest and down to his hip to come to rest on his thigh. With his other hand, Gene reached out for Alex, needing the security of feeling her there. She raised his hand to her mouth, nibbling and sucking at his fingertips before moving it to her breasts, holding it against her heart.

Alex watched with silent fascination as Tom and Gene locked eyes and Tom, slowly and deliberately leaned down to kiss the soft skin of Gene's stomach. Gene flinched slightly and his grip on Tom's hip tightened. Never taking his eyes from Gene's, Tom moved downwards, licking and mouthing the skin of Gene's hip. Gene started to growl deep in his throat and Tom's eyelids fluttered at the sound. The growls got louder as Tom kissed his way across Gene's thigh and Alex's stomach tightened in anticipation. Her breathing came shorter as Tom moved his way incrementally nearer to Gene's erection. The two men never broke eye contact as Tom opened his mouth and brought his tongue to the base of Gene's cock. Alex held her breath, a surge of moisture pouring out of her and her nipples contracting painfully as she watched Tom licked a broad, wet stripe up the underside of Gene's erect flesh.

Gene's head slammed back onto the carpet and his hand grasped the back of Tom's head, urging him closer. Tom's eyes dropped closed as he wrapped his lips around Gene, sliding down until he held nearly all of Gene in his mouth.

_"ohhhhhhhh . . . . fuuucckk!"_

At the sound of Gene's obscene groan, Alex whimpered, so turned on that she thought she might explode. The sight of these two beautiful men together was more than she could take. She forced Gene's hand down to her dripping core and devoured his mouth with her own, swallowing his cries as Tom bobbed his head faster, one hand rolling Gene's balls while the other stroked his perineum.

Tom manoeuvred himself around until he was settled between Gene's legs. Never losing his rhythm he gently nudged Gene's thighs wider until one knee was hooked across his shoulder. Tom's brain worked feverishly. He knew he only had this one chance and he wanted to take everything of Gene that he could. These memories would have to last him forever because this would never - could never - happen again. He wanted to take Gene so high that he'd never forget tonight either. Wanted to give him something he'd never felt before, but to do that Tom needed lubrication. . .

Alex writhed atop Gene's hand. His fingers drew circles across her clit before diving inside her to curl forwards and rub. Over and over again. Driving her insane. Suddenly, Alex felt another hand swiping across her sensitive flesh, flicking across her clit and she cried out, startled, as the unfamiliar fingers drove her headlong into a violent climax. Her inner walls clamped down hard against Gene's fingers and she threw her head back, screaming out her release.

Tom's hand withdrew, leaving her slumped over Gene's torso which was writhing under Tom's ministrations. His hand was clamped hard on the back of Tom's neck, holding him in place while Tom's throat muscles worked at his straining cock. With his mouth now free, curses and obscenities fell from his lips as Tom's wicked tongue found all the most sensitive spots, lapping at the weeping slit and wrapping itself around his shaft, sliding up and down as his head rose and fell.

_"Christ, Tom . . . don't stop . . . don't you dare bloody stop . . . fuuuuck . . . . take it . . . that's it . . . take it all . . . Jesus . . . fuckin' hell . . ."_

Tom had no intention of stopping. In fact he was intending to drive Gene even further. Tom hiked Gene's leg a bit higher onto his shoulder and, his hand wet and slippery from Alex's orgasm, he gently insinuated his fingers into the crack between Gene's buttocks. Gene flew upright, tensing against the intrusion.

_"What the fuck!"_

Alex pushed him back down onto his back.

_"Shhhh. Tom knows what he's doing. God, you look so beautiful. My beautiful boy. Shhh."_

Her hands swept over his body, gentling him and between her voice and Tom's mouth on his cock, Gene started to relax, trusting her. Trusting them.

Raising his head and reluctantly allowing Gene's cock to slip out of his mouth, Tom motioned to Alex, grinning at Gene's moan of loss.

"_Lexi. Come here. Come and suck your man."_

Needing no further urging, Alex all but threw herself onto Gene, revelling in the taste of Tom that was all over him. Tom scooted backwards slightly and licked his lips at the sight that lay before him. _'Slowly Tom'_ he told himself. _'You need to take this reeaally slowly'_

Tom delicately stroked against Gene's arse again, feeling him begin to tremble at the strange sensations coursing through his body. Slowly and gently he insinuated one finger into the puckered hole. Gene murmured fretfully, his muscles clamping down onto Tom's finger, his hands flying out to claw ineffectually at the carpet. Gradually the muscles began to relax and Tom delved deeper into Gene's body.

_"Bloody Hell" _Gene breathed as Tom began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Gene's body. Alex grinned around Gene's cock as she watched his reactions to what Tom was doing, loving the feeling of Gene twitching and writhing under their joint hands.

Gene didn't know what the hell was happening to him. How had he ended up here, with his wife's mouth around his cock and another man's fingers up his arse? Things like this didn't happen to him, they only happened in porno films.

He gritted his teeth as Tom pushed another finger into him. He felt so full, so . . . . complete. His hips bucked and he really wasn't sure whether he was bucking up into Alex's mouth or down onto Tom's fingers - and he didn't care any more, as long as this went on forever.

Then Tom twisted his fingers slightly, hitting something inside Gene that made fireworks go off behind his eyes and forced a cry from his lips.

_"Oh . . . fuck! Bloody fucking hell . . . "_

Gene was babbling, begging, crying _out "Please. Do it again . . . God . . . please!"_

And Tom did it again. And again. And again. Until Gene couldn't see straight, every nerve ending sparking and fizzing. Until he was willing to do anything if only Tom would keep doing _that_, if Alex would keep swallowing his cock.

Tom thrust faster, his fingertips brushing over Gene's prostate until Gene was rigid, every muscle tense, his fingers clawing at the carpet, Alex, himself, desperate, crying out for release.

_"God! Tom! Alex! I'm gonna come . . . . make me come . . . . please . . . make me come . . ."_

Gene came like a freight train, the orgasm ripped from his body in a wave of sweet agony; a howl torn from his throat as he spiralled crazily into white light.

When he opened his eyes again it was to see Tom and Alex smiling down at him.

"Good?" Tom asked, a pixie grin on his face.

"You bloody perv." Gene growled as Alex laughed delightedly.

"Christ! I can't even sit up. You've sodding well killed me."

"No, not quite." Tom patted Gene gently and moved out from between his legs. Gene couldn't help but notice the rock hard erection bobbing between Tom's legs, although Tom made no mention of it. Gene sat up, reaching out and taking Tom's hand before he could get away.

"What about you mate?"

"Doesn't matter, Gene - it's not all about the orgasm you know."

Gene sent a sideways glance towards Alex, who nodded back at him serenely. Pulling on his hand, Gene dragged Tom back down towards him.

"It matters to me" Gene whispered and reached out a shaking hand to, for the first time in his life, grasp another man's dick.

Tom's eyes fluttered closed as Gene's fingers closed around him, sinking to his knees as one of his most dearly held fantasies came to life.

Gene stilled.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed.

Tom smiled softly and wrapped his hand around Gene's, showing him the rhythm that would bring Tom quickly to release. Gene stared at their hands, joined together on Tom's cock, learning quickly what to do. Tom's balls were tight against his body, mute evidence of his arousal and Gene's tentatively stroked them, drawing a groan from Tom who opened his eyes and stared at Gene's face, Gene's hands moving on his body, Gene's eyes boring into him as he moved in and took Tom's lips in a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss.

Gene took over completely, driving Tom headlong to orgasm as Alex watched them, approval written all over her face. Tom could only wrap his arms around Gene and hold on for dear life as the love of his life held him and made him sob helplessly as he came, finally collapsing into Gene's arms as Alex stroked his hair and petted his face.

Gene just nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, you've proved your point mate." He conceded generously. "But next time, it'll be all about Alex. Deal?"

Fin


End file.
